


Summertime and Butterflies

by LondonsBaes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Feminine Harry, M/M, Pregnant Harry, Prince Harry Styles, Stable boy Louis, Temporarily Unrequited Love, horse riding, repost because deleted, unexpected tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonsBaes/pseuds/LondonsBaes
Summary: AU where Harry is a young and shy prince and Louis is a bold and brave stable boy.





	Summertime and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> DISLAIMER : THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME BUT BY [EMOJUGHEAD] 
> 
> I am just reposting it on here because it’s a very good AU and it is not available on ao3 anymore.

Louis scoffs, eating the piece of stale bread as he sat under the tree, the amber leaves looking like fire as they swirl down and fall on Louis' lap.

"Prince Harry? He's a selfish bastard, that one. Thinks he's the best, just because he's got a pretty face," Louis muttered, taking a bite of his bread.

"He's the one givin' us wages, ain't he? What we'd be without 'im?" Niall snorted, washing the Horse's dirty mane.

"He's not doin' anything for all 'o that gold. He's got everything from his father." Zayn said, rolling his eyes as he filled up another bucket of water and carried it to Niall.

"Curly hair an' all." Louis mumbled, noticing a horse galloping towards them from the distance.

Some maids, young and sweet, stand next to the gate, from where Prince Harry will go through on his pink carriage.

"He's very charming!" One of the maid's squeal, causing all the girls to start giggling.

Liam, sitting beside Louis, took some of his bread and rolled his eyes. "Those girl's go ga-ga over 'im. Even some princesses. I hear every maiden in the land what's to take his hand," Liam said, petting the dog sitting on his lap.

Louis remembers, he clearly remembers being 16 when he came to the kingdom to learn how to tame the horses. He didn't finish school, frankly, his parents didn't let him, and send him straight to the stable in the kingdom.

He was cleaning the horses, two or three months later, when Prince Harry had walked over to him, watching him in awe as Louis washed the horses.

Harry was only 13, then. Some little 12 year old giggly princesses standing behind Harry, not understanding why Harry bought them to look at the horses.

Except, Harry wasn't even looking at the Horses, he was looking at Louis.

"What's her name?" Harry asked Louis, referring to the horse.

Louis glanced at him, and rolled his eyes. She's one of Harry's horses, how does he not know what she's called?

"Delilah." Louis replied, snickering when the horse snorted and scared Harry, causing Harry to stumble and fall forward.

Louis caught him, though, before he would fall face-first into the wet mud and ruin his pretty face.

Louis gripped his waist, so he could stand steadily.

Harry took a inhaled sharply as he saw how close his face was to Louis'.

"Don' wanna ruin your pretty lil' face, now do you, princess?" Louis grinned sarcastically.

Louis took a second to look at Harry's curly hair, his widened green eyes, dazzling from the light of the sun, and his rosy cheeks and bitten lip.

Harry blushed as Louis left his hold on Harry and walked back to Delilah.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, and Louis scoffed.

"Like you'd want to know. I think you have more important things to do, princess. Like, buy more garments, perhaps?" Louis mocked, putting on a posh accent.

"I-I guess." Harry had mumbled, walking away, back to the castle.

*

"Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam, it's time for lunch." Eleanor, one of the maid's, said to them. The four boys stood up, and walked to the Castle's servant's dining hall.

*

"Prince Harry, are you alright?"

Harry was woken up from his little trance, and nodded at his personal servant, Ed.

"Y-yeah." Harry croaked. He was looking into the ballroom, and he frankly didn't know how long he'd been looking at the ballroom, imagining one of the stable boys dancing with him like how he has to dance with different Princesses from other lands at ceremonies.

"Princess Olivia is here." Ed said, and Harry sighed and nodded.

His parents were trying to get a maiden for him to marry, so they got the wealthiest kingdoms and asked them for a meeting with the Princess.

Harry was only 21, and apparently old enough to be a king. He couldn't make decisions, was too nervous to do anything, and didn't even like maidens to begin with.

Harry walked down the cold stone floor, his boots clip-clopping against the tiles.

Harry smiled at whoever walked past him, being the sweet gentleman he is. He paced to the ceremony hall, and once he was there, he found a pretty girl with blonde hair and a huge pink gown sitting quietly on the chairs. His mother and father, the King and Queen, were sitting on thrones, next to the King and Queen from the other land, which Harry didn't care about.

"Harry, this is King John and Queen Melody from the land of Yorkshire. And this is their daughter, Princess Olivia." Harry politely smiled at them, bowing his head down slightly.

"This is my son, prince Harry." Des said, motioning for Harry to sit beside him.

Harry sat beside him, and was quiet as they talked about their lands.

He could sense Olivia looked disinterested as well. She looked impatient, tapping her flats to the floor and darting her eyes around the hall. She was biting her lip, looking nervous.

"Harry, why don't you show the princess around?" Anne said, smiling at both of them.

"Okay." Harry said, smiling fakery at Olivia as he took her hand to help her stand up. She had pretty freckles spread across her face, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"This is the garden." Harry said, taking her to the garden, which was one of his favourite places in the Castle. It was full of flowers.

"Wow, it smells heavenly!" Olivia chirped, bending down to smell the flowers.

"Doesn't it?" Harry smiled, because he planted many of the blooming, colourful flowers. He knows the gardener, a very nice old lady named Barbara, and she helped him plant the flowers.

Harry then showed her to the lake, and then wanted to take her to the stables, where he hasn't been to in the longest time.

He hasn't rode on a horse since forever, too scared to actually go there and face Louis.

To go the stables, they had to go through the servant's dining hall, which is where he used to have lunch with some of the servants when he was younger, not understanding why his parents told him that they forbid him to have lunch with them when he turned 13.

He walked through the dining hall, noticing how everyone became quiet the second he stepped there.  
The dining hall was a big place, with a lot of tables and stools all over the place, and two old woman giving the hot food to all of them. There were two entires, one from inside the castle, and one from the field. He was taking her to the field.

"I have three horses, but it's my sister who rides more." Harry told Olivia, who nodded, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes of the Servants on both of them.

Harry heard someone mumble something, and everyone started laughing from one table. He looked there, and met Louis' eyes.

His breath hitched and he halted in his spot as he saw Louis looking at him.

Louis' blue eyes looked amused as he looked at Harry's big green ones.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Louis snickered, and then all his friends and him started laughing loudly.

Harry's cheeks heated up and he quickly walked out of the dining hall and to the field, Olivia behind him, looking confused.

"Why did you let the stable boy speak to you like that?" Olivia asked, and Harry blushed again.

"I-I don't know." Harry mumbled, truthfully, really.

"You shouldn't. They should know that you're the prince, and that they're just servants." Olivia said, holding up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

Harry didn't like her.

"So, how come you don't ride horses?" Olivia asked once they reached the horses. Harry brushed Delilah's mane, and shrugged.

"I don't like riding." He hummed in response.

And it's true, he was scared of riding, scared to fall and hurt himself. He was a sissy, he knows that.

*

Harry wanted to learn riding.

It was after he overheard one of the maid's talking, he heard them say something about how Louis was going to be teaching horse riding to everyone who needs to learn, and Harry needs to learn.

"Mum, do you think I should learn how to horse ride?" He asked.

"Of course! Especially now, since we have one of the stable boy's teaching it. You should go after your art session is over." She said, and Harry nodded.

The art session was over quick, where a man, from Italy, quickly painted a picture of Harry. He just made the outline, saying he'll continue doing the colours tomorrow.

Harry wore his white trousers with a vest and shirt, along with the horse riding boots, left his hair open and even powdered his face a little, wanting to look pretty. (Totally not to impress Louis or anything)

Harry walked to the field, and spotted Louis and his friends near the stable, bantering.

"Prince, where are you going?" Ed asked, catching up with him.

"I want to learn horse riding." Harry told him.

"Oh okay, I'll go talk to Louis, then." Ed said, and Harry chuckled.

"I can talk to him, Ed." Harry said.

Ed sighed. "Whatever you say, prince."

Ed still walked beside him, much to Harry's annoyance. He's not a child, he can take care of himself.

Zayn noticed Harry walking towards them, and whistled, motioning his hazel eyes towards Harry.

They all looked at Harry, who blushed at the attention, but continued walking towards them.

"What's he doin' here?" Harry heard Niall whisper to Louis, who placed his hand up, as in to get all of them to be quiet.

And Harry almost tripped in nervousness from Louis' eyes on him, which caused Liam to snicker.

Harry cleared his throat when he reached them, and looked at Louis.

He hadn't spoken to him for a long time.

Harry knew what he had to say. He had to tell him that 'I want to learn riding from you'.

Harry opened his mouth, waiting for the words to come out, anything. 'just say anything!' Harry thought as Louis and the others looked at him like he was an idiot. His words caught in his throat, and he just felt nervous from all of them looking at him.

"Prince Harry want's to learn horse riding." Ed said, for Harry. Harry stammered and nodded, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't say it for himself.

"Now now, does princess want to ride?" Louis coo'ed, his voice so sweet he almost didn't sound like he was making fun of harry, and Niall burst out laughed and smacked Louis' back.

Harry blushed and turned his hands into fists on both his sides, his toes pointing inwards.

He didn't do that angrily, he did that because he was embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't talk to the prince like that!" Ed snapped, and Louis stopped laughing, and knew it was serious. Harry glared at Ed, but just ended up looking like an angry kitten.

Louis cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yeah, okay. Just chose your horse."

"Shall I go, prince?" Ed asked, and Harry nodded hastily, not wanting Ed to make it look like Harry's a child and couldn't take care of himself.

Ed rolled his eyes when Harry wasn't looking, muttering something incoherent under his breath while he walked away.

"Which horse is the most tame?" Harry asked.

"Delilah." Louis said, and Harry smiled shyly as he remembered the time he was 13 and so infatuated by Louis and how he moved his arms as he washed the horses.

"Alright." Harry mumbled, watching as Louis bought the white horse in front of Harry by a leash.

Harry climbed on top of the horse, his heart beating rapidly as he buckled his hips to the movement of the horse.

The horse started moving forward slowly, and Harry gripped a part of the leash, which Louis was holding as he took the horse into the forest, petting her hair every now and then.

"So you've never ridden before?" Louis scoffed, and Harry shook his head.

Harry's hips were moving on their own, as the horse clip-clopped on the ground. They were slightly thrusting forward, along with his upper body. Harry's heart was beating so fast, it felt unreal. Because, Louis was standing right next to him, and he has been dreaming of being with Louis since forever.

"L-Louis?" Harry's breath hitched as the horse started speeding up and straying from her path.

"Calm down, Delilah. I think she wants some water. Let's get down near that stream." Louis suggested, and Harry nodded.

They reached the stream, and Harry was going to get off the horse, when it made a huffing sound.

"Louis, h-how do I get off?" Harry asked politely.

Louis stood right in front of him, as Harry looked down at him from the horse, and Louis rolled his eyes for half a second.

"Please, princess. You can climb off on your own." Louis picked on his nails, and Harry's face paled.

"I-I can't," Harry pleaded, and Louis huffed and took Harry's hands and placed it on his shoulders.

"Hop off, don't worry." Louis told him, and Harry nodded.

Louis caught him before he would go crashing to the ground, and Harry gasped and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, so he wouldn't tip backwards.

And, Louis didn't know why, but Harry wrapped his long legs around Louis' waist, hiding his face in Louis' neck as Delilah stabbed her hooves towards the sky.

Harry's legs ached and felt like jelly. He didn't want to walk, but then, his face turned bright red as he realised he was in Louis' arms.

He pulled his face away to look at Louis, who's face looked relaxed. Harry gulped, his lips were inches away from Louis'.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked, and Harry blushed and nodded, standing straight on the ground.

Louis looked at Harry's rosy cheeks, green eyes, red lips, curly hair, pale face, and found him utterly beautiful.

Louis coughed, snapping him from his thoughts, and walked towards Delilah, who was licking up the water from the stream.

Harry leaned against the tree, his hands to his back and his toes pointing inwards, his head down, almost resembling a child who just got yelled at.

Harry snapped his head up when he heard another horse rushing towards them.

"Your majesty! There you are! Princess Taylor from France has come here to meet you!" Richard, one of his father's servant's, told Harry, riding on his brown horse.

"Oh. I'll be there soon." Harry said, and Richard nodded, and galloped away.

"We have to hurry," Harry told Louis, who nodded in annoyance.

"How does it feel knowing maiden, and mums, everywhere want to marry you?" Louis snickered.

Harry sighed, shrugging. He rather marry Louis any day.

Louis gripped Harry's hips, causing Harry to blush, and Louis lifted him up and sat him on the horse.

Louis climbed on Delilah as well, sitting right behind Harry.

"W-what?"

"It's going to be faster this way, princess. You'll be really slow." Louis snapped, and Harry nodded, flustered.

Louis snaked his arms around Harry's waist, and reached the leash to steady Delilah.

Harry also took the leash, blushing as he felt Louis' breath on his neck.

As they got faster through the forest, Harry's hair caught the wind and started blowing in Louis' face.

"Oh, Jeez, tie your hair!" Louis shouted over the roaring wind. Harry bit his lip, not having anything to tie his hair with, but just set it on one side of his neck.

They were going fast, when Louis breathed on Harry's neck, causing him to shiver.

"Want me to go harder, princess? Want me to go faster?" Louis whispered, and Harry blushed, widening his eyes as Louis squeezed his hips.

"Y-yes," Harry blurted out, barely audible. He closed his eyes from the uncertain feeling pooling in the base of his stomach. Louis snapped at the leash, so Delilah started moving faster.

"Like this, don't you princess? Like riding?" Louis asked, his voice like velvet, his crotch against Harry's bum. He didn't know what he was doing to the younger boy

"L-Louis," Harry whimpered lightly, and Louis smirked, inching backwards, making Harry whimper.

Harry blushed furiously as Louis stopped the horse, and Harry suddenly realised they had reached the stable.

"Prince, are you alright?" Niall asked, and Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at him, and nodded hastily.

"You look a bit red, that's all." Niall said, and then Louis started snickering.

Louis climbed off the horse at ease, and looked at Harry, who seemed to be struggling to get off.

Louis rolled his eyes and stood beside Harry. "Come on, princess. You need to go meet the maiden from France. Get off the horse."

Harry blushed at what Louis said and nodded, placing his hands firmly on Louis' shoulders, and then jumping off Delilah.

Harry almost fell from how much his arse hurt, but he shook it off and walked to the castle.

He reached the ceremony hall, and smiled at everyone.

"This is Prince Harry, my son."

*

Harry walked to the ballroom. They had a dance tonight, and Harry was forced to take Princess Taylor.

Once they reached there, the music was already playing, and everyone was slow dancing.

Harry took Taylor's waist, and Taylor draped her arms around Harry's neck, happily guiding Harry to the dance.

After half an hour of nothing but dancing, slow dancing, which was basically just tapping his foot to the ground, Harry excused himself to refresh himself.

Not really, he just wanted to leave.

He walked to the kitchen to get some water, when he heard a familiar voice from the kitchen, and his face lit up.

He entered the tavern, and noticed everyone snapping their heads towards him.

He didn't like that. He didn't like the attention and the way their noses scrunched up as they looked at him in pure disgust, or the way they straightened their backs like he caught them doing something wrong. Harry was just trying to be nice.

Louis was sitting on one of the tables, and he seemed like the only one who didn't look up when Harry came in, he didn't seem to care. But Harry wished he did.

"I-I just came to get some water." Harry squeaked, and the head chef nodded, scurrying to get him some water.

Louis cleared his throat, causing all the attention to go on him.

"Where I'm from," Louis paused, now looking at Harry. "We get out own water." Louis snickered, and his table of friends started laughing.

Harry's cheeks heated up as one of the maids got him water.

Harry took the glass awkwardly and took a quick sip before placing the cup on the stone slab and leaving the room. Harry rushed back to the ballroom with flaming cheeks, and noticed that Taylor was now dancing with the duke of West England.

Hw sighed, knowing he didn't have to dance with her anymore, and walked to the garden.

He walked to the bridge, and stood there, staring at his reflection in the water, and just thought.

He thought about Louis. And how utterly handsome and flawless he is. He can make everyone laugh from just breathing, and he's strong and good looking.

He's everything a prince should be, and Harry's everything a prince shouldn't be.

Tears rose in Harry's eyes as he realised how much he hated his life. Yes, sure, he had wealth. But it wasn't his, and he wanted his life to be simple. He wanted to be with Louis, but Louis hates him.

He can't eat without getting a judgemental look from his mum, one telling him to not eat so much, and watch his weight.

A tear fell from Harry's eye and into the lake below the bridge. The moonlight was illuminating his face, making him look lovely, but he didn't realise that.

"Princess," A booming voice snickered from behind Harry.

Harry wiped his eyes with his hand, and looked behind, to find Louis walking towards the bridge.

"Y-yeah?" Harry's voice cracked, and Louis frowned. He walked closer to Harry, and looked at his tear stained face.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, his voice seemingly tense.

Harry nodded, looking at the ground.

"You don't seem okay," Louis chuckled.

Harry sighed, looking at Louis, was standing right beside him.

Harry took his time to study Louis' face. He had cheekbones which could cut Harry's skin, and had muscles, which could lift Harry up. He had brown fluffy hair and crystal blue eyes. Long eyelashes and a stubble. Handsome and rugged, Harry would like to say.

"I-I am." Harry mumbled, and Louis sighed but nodded, not believing Harry.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you when you came to the kitchen. You looked hurt, so I felt guilty. M'sorry." Louis apologised, and Harry blushed. He smiled shyly and looked away, so Louis wouldn't see his flaming cheeks.

"T-that's alright." Harry whispered.

"So, why aren't you inside, dancing?" Louis asked.

"I don't want to dance with the princesses." Harry mumbled, and Louis snickered.

"That's new. So, are you comin' for riding practice tomorrow?" Louis asked.

Harry widened his eyes, "You w-want me to come?"

"Well, you sorta have to come, don't you?" Louis scoffed, and Harry blushed and nodded, remembering earlier when they were horse riding.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Harry squeaked, and Louis nodded, disappearing back into the kitchen. Harry sighed happily, and made his way to the ballroom.

*

"Good morning," Harry squeaked.

Louis snapped his head towards Harry, and cocked his eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?" Louis asked in annoyance.

Louis was washing one of the horses, his name Leo, and was sweating from the scorching heat.

"I-I just came to say hi." Harry mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, gulping when Niall, Zayn and Liam turned to look at him and muttered something under their breath, they didn't look too pleased.

"Why? Our horse riding lesson is in the evening," Louis replied, not once looking at Harry.  
"Oh. I thought we were friends," Harry pouted, trying to look cute and make Louis laugh.

But it didn't happen. Louis just snorted and looked at Harry, amused in a mean way.

"Why would I want to be friends with the prince?" Louis scoffed, and Harry's smile faded.

"So what? I can get mo' bread and milk? No thanks, I don't want to be mates with someone just because he's got lotsa coins." Louis grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"R-right," Harry stammered, looking down at his shoes, upset and feeling guilty for angering Louis.

"Well, I came to see the horses, then." Harry mumbled, and Niall scoffed.

"The horses, or the horse riding trainer?" Niall snickered, and all of them started laughing cruelly.

Harry blushed deeply, widening his eyes at Niall, who was still laughing.

Harry bit his lip and teared his eyes away, trying to steady his breathing as he felt the humiliating tears welling up in his eyes.

The thing is, Louis wasn't even laughing, he was just looking at Harry, in anger, and concern.

Harry darted back to the castle, pacing to his chamber and then closing and locking his door.

Harry fell to the carpeted floor as tears ran down his face, his back to the door.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his crying muffled.

He only wishes Louis liked him.

*

"Prince? Please come down for supper, it's getting late."

Harry groaned, pushing himself off his bed and mumbled out a 'Alright'.

He had been in his room all day, not going for his horse riding session, because he honestly didn't want to see Louis and face more embarrassment.

He cleaned himself up by changing into clean robes and running his fingers through his hair.

He walked slowly to the dining hall, which was located right next to the servant's dining room.

He was all alone, obviously. His parents were out doing whatever, and his sister was in Spain.

Harry sat down on the wooden seat, and started eating his meal. Small tiny bites, which he picked up from his fork and chewed slowly.

He could hear laughter and singing from the other dining room, and longed of being there, and enjoying things. Like his life, maybe.

A little shameless smile formed on his face when he heard Louis' laughter.

That was, until he heard his name erupt from the room.

"The prince 'as been in his room all day!" Someone chirped.

"Probably sad, he's got too much money!" Someone else chimed in, and everyone laughed.

Their drunk voices made Harry's breath hitch as he stopped eating his supper.

"I swear to lord, the prince has go' a thing for men,"

Harry halted and widened his eyes, his hand shaking as he heard some gasps.

"That's what happens when you spoil children too much," Someone scoffed.

Harry's bottom lip trembled as he placed his fork and knife down.

He quickly stood up and walked to his dwelling, passing the servant's quarters.

"Did you hear? The prince is gay, as some call it!"

"Really?"

Harry bit his lip and continued walking. He reached his chamber and closed the door, before falling on the bed with a cry.

*

Harry sat idly in a swing under joined with the tree, swinging back and forth while reading his book.

It was a book about love, and how a man found a princess locked in a tower and saved her and they lived happily ever after. The man wasn't a prince, though, he was a farmer.

Harry blushed at the thought of Louis saving him from a locked tower, and sweeping him off his feet as he told Louis how much he loved him and was thankful of him.

Harry crossed his feet over and bit his lip as he continued reading the book. He was calm, and felt slightly better from last night. He could hear birds chirping and smell the scent of the fresh flowers. He could distantly hear the chatter of the worker women and men, and the carriages going in and out of the castle.

He felt alone, and happy, for once. Being alone didn't seem that bad. He was reading a book while everything around him was jolting.

Harry heard the beat of hooves against the ground and looked to his right, to see three horses with riders on them, coming out of the forest and darting towards the stable.

The horses were passing Harry, and he familiarised the riders as Zayn, Niall and Liam.

They noticed him sitting alone, and Zayn whistled, knowing it was a thing men did to girls who were alone and looked pretty, it was quite disgraceful and rude.

Harry blushed and hid his face into the book and tried ignoring the snickers from Liam and Niall.

"Nice dress, doll." Niall joked in his Irish accent. They laughed as they rode away, and Harry's cheeks burned in ignominy.

He's the prince, for god's sake. They're not - they're not supposed to speak to him like that. Fuck, how dare they speak to him like that!

Harry surely isn't going to fire them, why, that's just going to make people think he's got no heart, and some already think that.

Plus, he could never fire them, they're Louis' friends. Louis is going to feel horrid, all alone.

And, alright, Louis doesn't like Harry, (or so Harry thinks.) but watching him from his tower with a fond smile as Louis rides the horses doesn't sound that bad, does it?

Harry purses his lips as he realises he's on the last page of the book, and closes it with a huff.

He stood up, and is about to make his way inside the castle, when another horse, Leo, comes bolting towards Harry, making Harry squeal and jump back.

Louis was riding on the horse, and stopped abruptly front of Harry.

"Sorry princess, didn't notice ya there," Louis said, grinning, with no sense of sarcasm, down at Harry. He was buckled on the horse, holding his hair delicately.

"It's alright," Harry squeaked, hugging his book close to his chest insecurely as Louis eyed him, not-so subtly.

Louis jumped off the horse, and gripped Leo's leash, and walked toward Harry.

"What're you reading, princess?" Louis asked, and Harry looked down at the book delicately wrapped in leather.

"Um, it's called Happily Ever After." Harry replied, and Louis smiled fondly.

"Louis!" A voice squealed behind Louis, startling the both of them.

Louis turned around and his face turned into a giant smile as Harry noticed his sister, the princess, Gemma, walking towards them.

Harry's mouth faltered to a frown as she walked closer to them, riding on her horse.

"Princess Gemma," Louis swooned, taking her free tanned hand and kissing her knuckles softly. "How may I help you?" Louis asked in a milky voice. Gemma giggled, jumping off her horse, totally ignoring her younger brother, like she has been doing for her entire life.

Harry stepped back, staring at the green grass in bleakness. How come Gemma always steals everything good from him? And once, when he thought he was actually having a proper conversation with Louis.

"We could go horse riding, I still need a little help." Gemma said, batting his eyelashes.

Lies. Blatant lies.

She's been learning how to ride horses since she was merely a four year old girl, finally happy to have her own pony.

"Of course." Louis smirked, bowing down cheekily.

Gemma giggled again and climbed on her horse, moving forward and motioning for Louis to follow her.

Louis turned to Harry, who was looking away, and bit his lip, his hands jutted on his hips.

"Will you come for your lesson later today?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded, not making eye contact with him.

Louis reached for Harry's hand, pulled it near him, and pressed his lips against Harry's knuckles.

Harry blushed at the action, and it made his heart flutter in joy as Louis smiled as he saw him blushing.

It's like Louis knew that Harry was sad because Louis had to go and talk to his sister.

"I'll see you later then," Louis smiled, and Harry blushed deeper, nodding profoundly.

"Bye." Harry managed to mumble out, before Louis climbed atop the horse.

"Bye, princess." Louis said to Harry, as he rode away with Harry's sister.

Harry squished the book against his mouth, not wanting anyone to see his dorky grin over the fact that Louis kissed his hand.

Gemma glanced back at Harry, and rolled her eyes at him. Harry ignored it, and walked to the garden, his cheeks still burning from how he remembered Louis smiling at him proudly, proud because he made him smile.

Harry went and plopped himself down on the bench in the garden, smelling the freshly planted roses next to him, trying to calm himself down.

*

"Louis?"

Harry whispered shyly, his hands behind his back and head averted low.

Louis was talking to Gemma and Eric, one of Gemma's friends, beside the stables, standing close to the horses.

Louis turned his head, his arms crossed over one another. He looked at Harry, and a small smile pressed to his lips.

"Hey Harry," Louis greeted, and Harry smiled.

"Do you want to horse ride now..or later?" Harry asked, and Louis chuckled. "Now." Louis said, and Harry smiled again.

Gemma rolled her eyes at her brother and grabbed Louis' arm.

"Come on Louis, don't waste your time with him. He's my little good-for-nothing brother." Gemma spluttered, and Harry shook his head with languishing eyes.

"Princess Gemmaline-"

"She's right, Louis. Heck, he's a prince yet you're better than him." Eric scoffed, and Harry's chin trembled and he quickly wiped his eyes.

Gemma walked closer to him, one hand on her waist, the other reaches out to lift Harry's chin so he can look at her icy green eyes.

"What kind of prince can't even ride a horse? I should've been a prince, you're better off a princess anyway!" Gemma said, and Eric and Gemma started cackling.

Harry bit his lip and turned around, his back facing the three of them, and his breath tethered in his throat when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't-don't speak to him like that. He 'asn't done anything wrong." Louis said softly, and Harry blushed.

Gemma snickered.

"He's gay, Louis. He's likes men. He rather be puttin' powder on his face then doing whats right. I saw him the other day through the creak in his door. Saw him brushing powder on his face like mum and I do. He's got long hair, and do you really think his lips are naturally so rosy?" Gemma spat, and Louis widened his eyes at Harry, who blushed deeper and bit his trembling red lip.

"G-Gem, I don't even say anything to you. Why m-must you be this way?" Harry choked out, feeling the hot tears fall on his cheek.

"Aww, does princess want mommy?" Gemma mocked in a baby voice, and her and Eric started laughing, clutching their stomachs.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and started walking away, his cheeks heated up as he heard Gemma call his name. Harry didn't turn back, just continued walking towards nowhere, actually.

"Prince, wait." Harry heard Louis' voice pant and felt Louis' hand on his shoulder.

"No." Harry muttered, not looking back at Louis, who darted in front and was now directly in front of Harry's face.

Harry blushed at the close contact, but looked away, his eyes still gleaming with tears.

"I'm sorry for what they did." Louis whispered, and Harry widened his eyes.

"Really?" Harry's voice peeped, his hands trembling as Louis held them tightly in his soft ones.

"I don't understand why anyone would be so rude to you." Louis sighed, and Harry scowled.

"You're saying? You hate me!" Harry squeaked out, and Louis chuckled, which surprised Harry.

"I don't hate you, I just thought you were a bit stuck up and all that, but you're not." Louis smiled, and Harry blushed deeper.

"You don't have to stay with me." Even though I want you to stay, Harry left out, and Louis smiled fondly.

"Yeah but, you're nicer then your sister and Erid? Erin? I don't know." Louis huffed, and Harry giggled.

"Eric." Harry said, and Louis stuck his tongue out, causing Harry to giggle harder.

Louis looked down at how he was holding Harry's hands and blushed, pulling them back.

"S-so, you like reading, yes?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yes. I sometimes go and read in the forest, because it's quiet there." Harry admitted.

"Do you want to go there now?" Louis asked, and Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"Y-you'd go there with me?" Harry asked, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"No, with your pet cat." Louis scoffed, and Harry bit his lip, giggling.

"Alright, let's go then." Harry smiled, way too excited to be hanging out with Louis.

*

"I like your hair."

Harry looked at Louis, who's voice was like velvet, and blushed.

"Uh..thanks." Harry replied, biting his lip and totally not watching Louis fish, and how hot he looked as he flexed his arms by reaching them forward.

Louis turned to Harry, who was sitting against an old oak tree, sitting criss-cross with a bunch of fallen flowers on his lap, and his fingers doing something with some leaves and branches.

"What're you doing?" Louis asked, placing the fishing rod down.

"Weaving flower crowns." Harry mumbled, and blushed when Louis chuckled and sat down on the ground, facing him.

"Flower crowns? What are those?"

"It's flowers, and you wear it on your head like a crown." Harry told him, and started roping the little pink flowers with the long pieces of grass.

"What's in that basket, princess?" Louis asked softly, his arm brushing against Harry's as he reached out for the basket.

"Just some food." Harry said with a dorky smile on his face. Louis' face lit up, when he saw some bread, cheese, and strawberries lying in the basket.

He picked up a piece of bread, not caring that the basket was for the prince, or whatever, and squeezed it in his hand.

"It's not stale, or hard! Wow." Louis mumbled, placing it back in the basket.

"Y-you can eat it." Harry told him, and Louis scowled.

"No thanks, I don't take 'charity' from people, I've had enough to eat today." Louis muttered, and Harry widened his eyes, shaking his head hastily.

"I-I'm not giving it to you as charity! I meant like, we can eat it as friends." Harry mumbled the last part.

Louis squinted his eyes at him, and then sighed. "Fine."

Harry giggled happily and then continued making his flower crown, while Louis nibbled on some bread.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Louis asked after eating his second strawberry.

Harry looked up at him and shrugged. "I-I don't eat a lot."

"I see that." Louis snickered.

Harry was wearing black, really tight, trousers, and a white off-shoulder top - which, he's pretty sure he's never seen a man wear before.

His bare shoulders looked beautiful, with his curls falling on them. His collarbone was poking through his pale white skin.

Harry looked up at him and blushed, quickly averting his eyes back down when he noticed Louis staring at his shoulders.

Louis brushed his thumb over Harry's collarbone, and Harry shivered, goosebumps rising on his warm skin.

Louis looked at Harry, and saw Harry's face reddening as Louis squeezed his shoulder.

"Why do you let your sister speak to you like that?" Louis asked, moving back and lying down on the grass.

"S-she's just mean to me." Harry said, the tinging sensation on his collarbone distracting him.

"Is it true what she said about you?" Louis mumbled lowly.

Harry looked up at him, now done making his flower crown.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, placing the pink and white flower crown on his hair.

Louis focused his eyes on Harry, who stuck his tongue out in concentration as he nestled the flower crown, making it look pretty.

"I said-" Louis started, but stopped when he saw Harry take the strawberry, and nibble on the tip of it. Then, he squeezed the strawberry, and started painting it on his lips.

Louis tilted his head, looking confused when Harry finished and smacked his lips together. His lips were bright red, glowing like his bright, cheerful eyes.

Harry hummed in response to what Louis said, taking the strawberry and dapping it on his cheeks with a giggle, and then rubbing his fingertips over them, making his pale cheeks rosy.

"You were saying something?" Harry asked, blinking naively.

Louis snickered. "Never mind."

Harry shrugged and tossed the strawberry away, kicking his feet together.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Louis and blushed bashfully when he saw how close Louis was to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you wanna go back? The sun's setting." Louis said, and Harry pouted, because he rather lay on the grass with Louis till the stars come out.

Louis stood up, brushing his trousers. He turned his attention to Harry, who was still on the ground.

"Prince, get up, we need to go." Louis said, and Harry whined.

"But I don't want to!"

"Don't fuss like a child,"

"I am a child! That's what my mum, dad and Gemma think! I'm just a child in front of them. I don't want to go back. You can't make me." Harry muffled his face in his hands.

"Darling, we're wasting time. It'll get dark and we'll get lost."

Harry blushed lightly at the 'darling', and looked up at Louis, who was towering above him.

Louis reached his hand out, and Harry took it and stood up.

"Let's go." Louis said, and Harry nodded, and felt the sadness when Louis pulled his hand away.

They both walked in silence, a comfortable silence, their feet crunching the fallen leaves below them. The sun was setting in the far distance, and the birds were chirping.

Suddenly, loud growling noises were heard, and Harry widened his eyes when he heard fast steps approaching them. They both attentively snapped their heads to the direction of the noise, and Harry gasped when they both saw red eyes sneering at them from behind the trees.

Harry shrieked and ran behind Louis, who took out a pocket knife and angrily pointed it towards the red eyes.

They heard an angry snapping sound, and Harry ducked his head behind Louis, his hands on his shoulders. Louis didn't look a bit scared, whilst Harry looked terrified.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the pounding of his heart and the loud barking towards them. He hid his face in Louis' shoulder and screamed loudly.

"Oh."

Harry heard Louis speak, and then heard the soft laughter from Louis' mouth.

"It's Chester, the guard dog."

Harry looked up from behind Louis, and indeed saw Chester, a German Shepard, with black and gold fur, standing in front of them, wagging his tail.

Harry hid his face in Louis' shoulder, and peeked at Chester, who Louis was petting.

"Come on princess, don't be shy, Chester's a nice dog." Louis smiled, and Harry smiled as well.

"Wow Louis, you're so brave."

Louis blushed, and waved his hand carelessly. "It was nothing, just doing my duties of saving the prince." Louis said, and then it was Harry's turn to blush.

When they reached the castle, Louis said bye to Harry, and Harry made sure to hug Louis shyly before heading back to his chamber, a dorky smile on his face.

And maybe that night he dreamt of being locker in a tower with his hair as long as the tower itself, and then Louis saving him, and then kissing him.

*

"And those are the horses." Harry told princess Kendall, who wasn't here for him, but her older brother was here to meet Gemma, and perhaps plan an engagement.

"They're beautiful!" Kendall exclaimed, lifting her dress up and rushing towards the stables. Harry chuckled and followed her, watching her face in awe as she watched the horses neigh.

The day was sunny, Harry squinting his eyes because of the rays of sunlight screaming at his face.

Not really, but, that's how he'd describe the heat.

"They are. Do you like riding horses?" Harry asked.

"I love it! We have more than five hundred in our palace." Kendall said, and Harry almost choked on his spit.

"Five hundred? Wow." Harry said, and Kendall shrugged.

"I've ridden most of them. Anyways. Is your sister nice? She seems nice." Kendall hummed, gently stroking the horse's mane.

"Not very nice to me. But I guess she's nice to others."

"My brother's a well goner for her. Thinks she's pretty and all. I think you're quite pretty." Kendall said, and Harry blushed.

"Uh..thank you." Harry mumbled, and Kendall snickered.

"I was talkin' to the horses." Kendall said, and Harry blushed deeper.

"I'm joking!" Kendall said, and they both laughed.

"I think we should go back. It's going to be lunch time soon." Harry said, and Kendall agreed. They both walked back to the castle, when Harry's face lit up.

He saw Louis in the distance, leaning on a tree.

"Oh my, I can see my little sister falling down the steps. I'll go help her." Kendall said, and dashed towards inside the castle, leaving Harry standing there in the field.

He grinned and walked towards Louis, and tapped on his back.

Louis turned around, and widened his eyes when he saw Harry.

"Hi!" Harry chirped, giddily smiling at him.

Louis sheepishly smiled for a second, but then turned his smile into a (fake) angry look.

"What are you doing here?" Louis muttered, and Harry's eyes grew larger.

"I just came to say hello." Harry mumbled falteringly.

"Well, I have no better way to say this, but fuck off." Louis rolled his eyes, and Harry looked petrified.

"B-but-"

"Just go! I can hear your mommy calling you." Louis spat, and turned his attention back to- oh -Niall stood their with a smug look on his face.

"W-what did I do?" Harry squeaked, his hands folding together in front of him in alarm.

"What?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked again, trying to be strong for himself.

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"I mean, one minute you're nice to me, and then you're mean again." Harry said, his voice resembling a child.

"He's never nice to you! Now, go back to your castle before we tell your mommy." Niall barked at Harry, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Now, Harry can't let people keep speaking to him like that, First Louis, then Gemma, then Niall, then it's going to be everyone else. He needs to have a backbone, he needs to be strong.

But then he saw the glare in Niall's eyes, and how Louis looked down and didn't make eye-contact with Harry.

"O-okay." Harry piped, turning around and rushing back to the castle.

"What the fuck, Louis? You're nice to him? Since when?" Niall spat once Harry was gone.

"I just, had a conversation with him like once, and now he thinks we're best pals, or summat." Louis lied, and Niall rolled his eyes.

"Come on Louis, I can see that you're lying."

"I might've..walked with him to the forest yesterday...and we might've talked, maybe. And maybe I was nice to him. But, he isn't that bad. Everyone's just really rude to him." Louis said, and Niall sighed.

"You do know that you were the one who hated him the most, right?"

"Yes, Niall, but he's just so nice, and soft, and...kissable." Louis muttered the last part, and Niall's eyes widened.

"No."

"What?"

"You fancy the prince!" Niall gasped, and Louis slapped his hand over Niall's mouth.

"Shut it! And I didn't say anything about liking the prince, all I said was that I think he's very pretty. And he's got really nice...soft pink lips, which, I'm guessing, taste like strawberries. And he wears flowers, and, puts strawberry essence on his face. He also wears really nice tops, that I've never seen men wear before. He's got a very nice and sweet voice, and he's so shy and innocent, and adorable." Louis sighed, biting his lip.

Niall raised an eyebrow at him, and Louis smacked his own head.

"I think I fancy the prince." Louis grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

And maybe the prince fancies him back. (he does)

*

Harry was beautiful, really. His eyes shone with adorableness and his smile full of mirth. He was pretty, with his pink lips and rosy cheeks, broad, but thin shoulders, long legs and clumsy posture. His green eyes gleamed with nothing but fond for anything he found pretty. He just looked so soft.

"Are ya done daydreamin'?" Zayn snapped, and Louis shook from his trance, arching his neck up to look at Zayn who was staring down at him. Louis was against a tree, starving because they don't serve supper until 6.

"Shut it," Louis muttered under his breath, fiddling with his leather boots which the kingdom provided him with, which came with a tight fitted white shirt and black trousers, a black vest. His hair was always messy and in a fringe, whilst his scruff was neat.

"Miss Harry is gonna come here, I overheard him saying he wants to learn how to ride from 'Louis, oh, he is such a good horse rider, so fit and strong and maaaanly'!" Zayn sang the last bit in a girly high pitched voice, and Louis snickered, continuing to slice the piece of wood with a knife to make a dagger.

"He didn't say that." Louis said, but there was a grin on his face. He adjusted his position, his back to the oak tree which was hurting his back. Louis pretty much knew that he found Harry attractive and beautiful, and how badly he wanted to kiss those pretty pink lips. (now he knows his secret)

Louis hadn't seen him for 4 days, and he feels like a proper dickhead for telling him to 'fuck off'. But now that Harry wanted to learn horse riding, Louis was excited. Zayn whistled, lying on his back with the back of his head resting on his palm.

"Of course he did, Lou. He's in love with you, you should be flattered." Zayn joked, snickering when Louis sighed. I am, Louis thought.

"I think I see him next to the fountain- what is the prince wearing?" Zayn widened his eyes, now sitting up next to Louis, staring at the distance.

And indeed, Louis saw the curly haired lad sitting on the stone slab surrounding the fountain, legs together and hair falling to his sides. Louis couldn't see his face very clearly, but he just knew it was him. He was dressed in quite sheer black flared pants, and a maroon lace - louis thinks, it's not like he knows anything about drapes - top, which is cut till his navel, revealing an inch of his slender stomach.

Louis saw flowers in his hand, and a basket full of pomegranates and oranges next to him. His green eyes darted around the field, and stopped at Louis, who was staring at him from the distance. Even though he could only hear Zayn complaining about what he was dressed in next to him, he could see how Harry's cheeks reddened and how his eyes instantly aimed back to the basket.

"-most princes learn about sword fighting and horses and war, like normal people, but this prince is probably the worst prince we could ever have, good grief, what will happen to this kingdom if he becomes king? It would be full of rainbows and flowers and puppies, and attacks from other kingdoms." Zayn rambled, and Louis shook his head.

"He's not that bad, Zayn. I'm going to talk to him." Louis snapped, standing up and dropping the wood to the ground, shoving the pocket knife back in his pocket (like one should). He strode his way to where the prince was perched, little freckles of water on his back, spraying from the fountain.

"Your highness," Louis purred, getting down on one knee in front of Harry, propping his elbow on his thigh and raising his chin to look up at Harry with his eyes gleaming.

Harry looked at him and his eyes grew larger, biting down on his lip. "Louis, please." Harry squeaked, his cheeks flushed red.

Louis chuckled and stood up, dusting his knees before sitting down next to Harry. "What're you doing?" Louis asked, picking up one pomegranate seed from Harry's basket.

"Flower crowns, like always." Harry said, bare feet curling up, one on top of the other.

"You look quite happy today!" Louis exclaimed, popping the seed in the tongue.

"I-I am." Harry said with a smile. Louis stared at him fondly, nudging him to continue.

"The King and Queen have, um, gone to Scotland with my sister." Harry told him.

"Why'd they leave you behind?" Louis asked, trying to get his eyes off Harry's collarbones, peeking through his skin.

"They went to discuss about the new tax system of Europe, a-and they thought I was too young to understand anything, so they- well -actually they just kind of forgot about me. It wasn't until today morning when I saw their carriage leave and asked the Minister, and he told me they left." Harry admitted, shyly.

Oh dear, Louis thought. The king and queen forgot their son? The prince? Most kings and queens jump to joy when they find out that they're having a son, but this kingdom seemed to find it utterly devastating when Harry was born. Louis, only being 3, doesn't remember much. Just remembers his mum muttering something to his father about 'the new prince' and how they didn't hold a ceremony for him, like they did for Princess Gemma. He does know that prince Harry wasn't allowed to leave his castle until he was 3, and numerous doctors from all over Europe came to the kingdom, but left with shocked faces.

Was there something different in Harry? Was there a reason why Harry was treated differently? They do treat him like a baby, but that's expected with younger siblings. But, he's 21. The King was married off to Princess Anne when he was 17. Louis didn't want to get married, wanted to find the right person which his parents were okay with, as long as he was working.

"That's bloody rude," Louis scoffed, and Harry giggled, because no one has ever said anything bad against the King and Queen, at least not in front of Harry. Louis was so brave, and confident and outgoing, so bubbly and full of spirit. He was all Harry wanted to be.

"Um, Louis?" Harry peeped, not daring to look up at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes princess?"

Harry blushed, and then scooped the flowers up before dropping them into the fountain, the peach flowers floating to the surface of the water.

"Do you think we can continue learning horse riding?" Harry asked softly, cheeks burning when Louis chuckled.

He's going to say no. You're so stupid, of course he's going to say no.

"Sure, love. You don't have to ask me. Just come to the stable, I'll scoop you up and perch you on the horse." Louis booped Harry's nose, and Harry giggled, scrunching his nose up to hide the excitement.

"How about right now?" Harry asked, fiddling with the hem of his - kind of short - top. It was lace, Louis was sure now, they had some traders come to the kingdom of Cheshire not too long back. They gave them lace, and in return took a cart full of velvet.

"Anything for the princess." Louis swooned, taking Harry's hand and kissing it softly. Harry turned red like the rose which was now plucked behind his ear by Louis.

*

"But Louis-"

"No buts, princess, at least try to ride the horse?"

"But I don't want to hurt Delilah! She's such a pretty horse." Harry sighed, biting his lip.

"You won't hurt her, I promise! You just have to slightly kick her to get her started, Harry." Louis told him, and Harry pouted, but nodded. He kicked her gently, and shrieked childishly when Delilah neighed and stabbed her hooves in the air, almost throwing Harry off her.

"Oh god! I'm going to die!" Harry yelped, crouching down to hide behind the horse's mane.

Louis laughed loudly, which made Harry blush. He unconsciously placed his hand on Harry's thigh, drumming his fingers on them gently. Harry gulped nervously and tried not to focus on Louis' hand on his thigh, but oh gosh, Louis' hand was on his thigh.

"Um," Harry mumbles after the silence, and Louis suddenly realises his hand is on Harry's thigh, and instantly pulls it away, his cheeks burning. He cleared his throat, and then grabbed the lead.

Harry bit his lip and then heard Louis mumble "Just try, Harry."

Harry sighed and kicked Delilah again, and flinched when she fastened her pace. She kicked the dust with her brown hooves and her white hair flew in the wind as she dashed straight into the forest, the sun not glaring at their faces anymore, instead, dull and green trees.

Harry let out a high pitched squeal (or rather, a scream) when he realised they left Louis behind. He didn't want to turn around, too scared that Delilah was going to run into something and kill the two of them. Oh dear, she was going so fast, the scenery around them was turning into a blur, and all Harry could focus on was the horse in front of him, who seemed like she was in so much irritation and just hated Harry, but that couldn't be true.

"Stop, oh pretty Delilah, please stop!" Harry was talking to the horse, as if she would listen to him and stop. But of course, she didn't.

"Talking to her doesn't help, maybe kick her again," Louis' voice yelled from the back. Harry followed his orders and kick the horse again, and Delilah immediately stopped.

Harry turned around, breathless and cheeks red. Louis was on his horse, Leo, and he chuckled as he rode towards Harry.

Harry blushed and hid his face with his hands as a soft giggle erupted from his rose pink lips. Louis jumped off Leo and tied him to the nearest Tree, and did the same to Delilah. The tree was next to the stream, the one Louis and Harry were near last time.

Louis helped Harry down, and Harry just giggled and clung to Louis like a koala bear.

"You alright there?" Louis asked. Harry's legs were wrapped around Louis' sturdy hips, and his arms were wrapped around his neck. Harry blushed and made Louis lose his balance, which caused him to topple to the grass backwards. Harry landed on top of him, both laughing breathlessly.

"God, princess, you're a strange one." Louis snickered, and Harry stood up and sat near the stream, pulling his slacks up till his knees and dipping his legs in the cold water.

Harry plucked a flower from the ground and tucked it in his hair, fingers dragging the water across with his pale fingertips.

"Care for some wine?" Louis asked, plopping himself down right next to Harry. Harry looked at him and looked a bit hesitant.

Louis took out a wooden flask, a small one, from the pocket in his leather vest.

He held it out towards Harry, and Harry gulped and timidly took the bottle.

"C'mon now, take a sip! It's not the fancy champagne and rose wine that you're supposedly used to - but it'll make you nice and warm." Louis smiled, and Harry smiled back.

"Alright I guess." Harry mumbled, and opened the bottle. He brought is closer to his lips, and then closed his eyes, and surprisingly took giant gulps.

Louis widened his eyes when Harry took a breath, and necked half of the flask. He stopped and handed the flask to Louis, who took small sips.

The sun started to set, and Louis decided to give the flask to Harry, who seemed to enjoy it more than Louis did.

After finishing the bottle, Harry's eyes were dilated and cheeks red, his soft features looking lazed.

"Lou," Harry mumbled, scooting closer to him.

"Yeah Harry?" Louis asked, and Harry giggled and dragged his finger down Louis' face.

"Did you know how good looking you are, Louis?" Harry asked softly, licking his red lips.

Louis blushed lightly and snickered. "That's the liquor talking."

"No but-" Harry noticed that Louis took his feet out of the water and sat down with his back to the tree.

Harry copied him and sat down right next to him.

"The stars will come out soon." Harry grinned widely, and Louis nodded. "That's how nighttime works."

"Also the moon."

"Yup."

"Do you see that star?" Harry asked, his minty breath fanning on Louis' face. He was pointing at the sky which was filled with stars.

"Uh, the bright one?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded giddily.

"See.." Harry decided to climb on Louis' lap, which Louis didn't argue with.

"That's the Alpha Canis Majoris, which is the brightest star in the sky. It's that way because of its position in the constellation Canis Major." Harry spoke, and it was pure rubbish to Louis.

"I read about it the other day. Did you know the universe is always expanding?"

"The what?" Louis asked dumbly, cocking his eyebrow. Harry giggled and patted his nose. He turned his body slightly, and straddled himself on Louis' lap, his thighs on Louis', and his two legs on either side of his legs.

"See, so basically, we live in Earth. And the Earth is part of the universe. I think the Earth is round, which was said by Galileo. And I know lots of people don't believe him, and that's why he's in jail right now. And see the stars? They're as big as the sun! And-and...Louis, are you even listening to me?" Harry asked, and Louis snapped from his trance, looking up at him. He was too busy staring at how pretty Harry was, to actually care about what Harry was talking about.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I am!" Louis lied, grinning sheepishly when Harry giggled.

Harry looked at Louis, and how handsome he looked under the stars. Louis was staring at Harry, his bottom lip enveloped between his teeth. His hair framed his face, and light shone on him,and made him glow. His cheeks were tinted pink, partially from the wine, and partially from being so close to Louis. Harry bit his lip and took Louis' hands between his.

"Your hands are so cold!" Harry gasped, and Louis grinned. He pressed his other hand to Harry's lower back, and Harry squealed loudly and swatted his hand away, both laughing.

"The moon looks pretty. Doesn't it, Louis?" Harry asked, staring at the moon, which was behind the oak tree they were sitting near.

"I know something that looks prettier." Louis whispered, still staring at Harry with a soft smile.

Harry looked at him and blushed lightly. "Really? What is it." Harry asked, tugging on his bottom lip and hoping for the answer, which he knows it's not going to be.

"Well, let's see..they've got an adorable laugh, and pretty curls, and likes dabbing strawberry on their lips." Louis smiled, knew where this was heading.

Harry blushed and looked down, playing with his fingers. (Maybe on the inside he was bursting with joy)

"And?" Harry asked, nudging Louis to continue.

"And they've got the greenest eyes. And can't ride horses. And their cheeks are always pink, and they ride on pink carriages." Louis smiled, both his hands gripping Harry's waist firmly, their faces inches apart.

Harry blushed, and smiled so hard that dimples popped on his sides and his eyes brightened up like a thousand suns.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Harry squeaked, his gorgeous green eyes hesitant to make contact with Louis' beautiful blue ones.

Louis, on the other hand, was really confident. He leaned in, his lips ghosting over Harry's lips.

"I think you're the prettiest." Louis whispered, and Harry smiled bashfully, cheeks burning red.

Louis unconciously pulled Harry closer in, if that was possible, and didn't hesitate to lock their lips together.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. It took him half a second to process what was going on. Louis, the man he'd been wanting to kiss since he first laid his eyes on him as a 13 year old, the man who Harry thought he'd have no chance with at all, that man was kissing him right now.

Harry began kissing back, his thumbs pressing against Louis' cheeks. They both felt tingles race down their spines as they kissed, totally into it. Harry pressed his body against Louis', both kissing in sync. It was magical, if Louis could describe it.

They pulled away all of the sudden, both breathless, and red in the face. Louis looked at Harry, and then gulped, realising he just kissed the prince.

Surprisingly, Harry spoke up first. "I-I'm sorry, Lou. I mean Louis. I mean- I didn't - you probably m-made a mistake, and you-you didn't want to kiss me.." Harry rambled, his cheeks pink and eyes disappointed. His delicate eyebrows went down, and his lips were red, and looked so, so damn kissable.

"My biggest mistake was that I let you tease me for so long, by making me stare at your gorgeous lips for who knows how long." Louis sighed, and Harry giggled.

Louis replied by pinching Harry's bum, making him squeal delightfully.

"You don't hate me then?" Harry asked, fluttering his eyelashes. "Of course not. I never did, love. I know I acted like it, but-let's forget that? I really like you." Louis smiled, and then didn't resist to kiss Harry again, both closing their eyes and falling under the magical trance.

*

Harry stepped back, eyes filling with fear when Nicholas started moving forward, yelling Harry's name and swinging his sword all around him.

Harry tried to block the attacks with his dainty sword, but it wasn't working. Nicholas was much stronger.

"Come on Harry! Try to attack me!" Nicholas yelled, and Harry flinched at his harsh tone. "I-it's really difficult," Harry squeaked in a weak voice, and Nicholas just shouted loudly and slapped Harry's sword off his hand, making it clink on the ground.

Harry looked at him with widened green eyes when Nicholas pressed the sword against his neck, not hurting him, just scaring him. Harry swallowed, tension thick in the air.

"Nicholas. Back away from him." Harry's father, King Robin's voice echoed through the fighting chamber.

"Yes sire." Nicholas muttered, and then walked back, hands neatly behind his back. Harry gulped, and un-tucked his hair from behind his ears.

Nicholas was the general of the army, and he was training Harry. He looked angry, like he wanted to beat Harry up. But obviously, he couldn't.

King Robin walked towards Harry slowly, his shoes being the only sound echoing through the stone walls.

"How was training, general?" Robin asked Nicholas, his eyes still on Harry.

"Uh, not the best, unfortunately." Nicholas said.

Robin nodded, and then dismissed him. Harry didn't like his father very much, he scared him to the core and was barely in the castle.

"What makes a good king?" Robin asked, his words articulated perfectly, and sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Um..I-I don't.."

"What makes a good king, Harry?" Robin asked again, putting more force into his words.

"Someone who can fight and earn f-for his country and take charge of w-what's right in the kingdom and-"

"Do you think you're doing a good job as a person who's going to be king in the future? Huh, Harry? Do you!?" Robin yelled, which caused Harry to flinch and his bottom lip to tremble. Harry shook his head, eyes filling with tears.

"That's it. I've had enough of you, and you're stupidity." Robin spat, and Harry trembled lightly under his strong gaze.

"You're getting married to Princess Taylor next month."

*

"Louis!" Harry cried, running hastily towards the stables. He frowned when he noticed Liam and Zayn there, but not Louis.

"Louis! Oh gosh, where's Louis?" Harry panicked, hands trembling and cheeks tear stained.

"Prince, are you alright?" Liam asked, and Harry shook his head.

The boys weren't as mean to Harry anymore, well, since Louis yelled at them and told them to shut up. It had been 2 weeks since Louis and Harry kissed, and they never left each other's sides.

"I-I need to find Louis..p-please!" Harry begged, fat tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"Okay, uh, I think he's in the servants kitchen." Zayn said, and Harry didn't spare them a second glance before running towards the kitchen. He didn't care about the side looks he got from other servants, he really didn't care. He needed to find Louis.

He reached the servants kitchen and instantly bursted inside, noticing how everyone glanced at him and immediately tensed and changed their position.

"Louis?" Harry called, trying not to burst into tears.

"Are you looking for Louis, prince Harry?" Eleanor asked, and Harry nodded.

"Louis! The prince needs to see you." Eleanor said, and everyone snickered under their breaths. Sure, only Louis and Harry know they're together, but everyone knows that Harry has the biggest crush on Louis.

Louis walked out from behind the wall, and looked at Harry. His insides churned uneasily when he saw Harry's red eyes and tear stained cheeks, and how badly he wanted to run towards him and hold him in his arms, but he couldn't.

"Whats the matter, princess?" Louis asks, smirking. Everyone started laughing. That was the thing about Louis, why everyone loved him, because he spoke to Harry with such confidence, and made everyone laugh.

Harry shook his head, biting down on his lip.

"L-Louis, I n-need..let's talk outside." Harry suggested, and Louis nodded, walking outside with him. It was raining outside, so they stood under the shed.

"Oh my gosh baby, what happened?" Louis asked, getting rid of his fake attitude.

"F-father s-said I'm getting m-married to some princess n-next month." Harry sobbed, and Louis widened his eyes.

"What?" Louis whispered, and Harry nodded, hiccup-sobbing.

"I-I don't want to get married, Lou!" Harry whimpered, walking closer to Louis and letting Louis wrap his arms around his fragile body.

"Love, I don't want you to get married either. I-I don't know what we should do, honestly. Well, first, lets get inside." Louis chuckled sadly, and Harry clung on to his clothes. Louis walked inside the servants kitchen, Harry limp by his side. He ignored all the surprised stares by the others, and just took him to the basement, where all the rooms were.

He entered his room, which he shared with Niall, but he can easily kick his arse outside for now.

He sat down on the bed, and patted the place next to him on the bed, motioning Harry to sit there. Harry went by his request and sat on Louis' lap, hiding his face in Louis' neck.

"Will you still be with me, even if I have to get married?" Harry asked softly, and Louis' breath hitched in his throat.

The answer was simple.

"I think, and this is bizarre, I think I would. I love you, Harry." Louis whispered, and Harry looked up at him with big green eyes.

"I love you too." Harry whispered, cupping Louis' face and locking their lips together, both closing their eyes.

Louis pressed his fingers to Harry's lower back, pulling him closer in and grunting into his mouth.

"Let me show you how much I love you, please?" Louis asked, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Now?" Harry squeaked, and Louis bit his lip and nodded.

"Uh...we can go back to the castle, perhaps? We can go to my dwelling."

"What about the king and queen?"

"My entire family has gone to Wolverhampton for a day. They left me back here." Harry mumbled sadly, and Louis frowned.

"Why?" Louis asked, and Harry sighed. "I think they just didn't want to take me. But, you know what, I don't really care. Come on, Lou, let's go to my room."

*

Harry laid on his bed, and Louis locked the door, making sure no one could come in. He walked towards Harry in excitement, taking his shoes off. He climbed on top of Harry, pressing a driven kiss to his lips.

His hands roamed around Harry's perfectly slim structure, making sure to massage and feel every part of his body.

"Lou," Harry whimpered, letting Louis take control and strip his clothes off, along with his own.

Once they were both naked, Harry's pleads got more desperate and needy, and he started rutting against Louis' leg, which drove Louis crazy. They were both hard and needed this, needed this to tell each other how much they loved each other.

So Louis did, he made love to Harry that night, and it felt better than any of his little measly fucks had. Harry was tight, and desperate, and just so good. Louis came inside of him, right after Harry came all over his chest.

They both were sweaty and tired, and Louis just ended up collapsing over him, and both having a good night's sleep.

*

~1 month later~

"Lou, my wedding is two weeks away." Harry said with a pout, his hair braided into a waterfall braid, and his lips redder than ever. Flowers were messily nestled in his brown hair, which made him look like a beautiful angel.

"I really don't want to talk about that." Louis grumbled, squeezing Harry's waist. They were in the forest, again, Harry sitting on his lap.

"Well, anyway, I better get going. The queen said she needed to talk to me." Harry sighed.

"Why do you call her the queen, can't you just call her your mother?" Louis chuckled, and Harry stuck his tongue out childishly. He was dressed in his normal prince attire, which was uncomfortable.

Louis helped Harry on his horse, Leo, and sat behind him. They both rode till the stables, and then got off.

"Bye Lou, I'll see you later, yeah?" Harry smiled, and Louis nodded. They both shared a kiss, before Harry waved cutely at him and skipped off.

Louis smiled fondly, leaning against Leo and staring at Harry walk away. Everything he did was perfect. It hurts that he's only had a month of this, when he could've had Harry a long time back. But he was an idiot to him then, and he's an idiot for him now.

Harry walked into the castle, humming some tune, and knocked on his mother's dwelling.

The door opened, by Jasmine, his mum's personal servant, and she smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. Jasmine was very friendly to Harry, and had been ever since he was born.

Harry walked inside, bowing down to his mother. His mother was sitting on chair, which was too big, and her small body was resting on it. She was scribbling some words onto a piece of paper, a feather in her fingers.

"Ah, Harry. What a delight." She said sarcastically. Harry fumbled with his fingers, watching his mother eye him viciously.

"Whats with the flowers on your head? Hm?" The queen asked, and Harry's throat went dry.

"I see you've been hanging out with this Louis lad a lot recently." Queen Annabeth said, standing up.

"Uh..I-I guess." Harry said, his head hung low. He could feel his stomach hurting, which wasn't new, for the past month, his stomach has been hurting a lot. He ignored it, and ignored the taste of salt forming in his mouth, and continued listening to his mother.

"Listen, Harry. Princess Taylor will be moving here soon. Your wedding will be held in the church, obviously. It's going to be huge- Are you even listening?" The queen snapped, and Harry looked up at her, cheeks burning.

"Y-Yeah..it's just..I-I'm not feeling that well." Harry admitted, and Anne rolled her eyes.

"What do you-"

Harry interrupted her by slapping his hand over his mouth, tears burning in his eyes. He bend his upper body over, and unexpectedly threw up all over the floor, gagging at the horrid taste. He vomited all the contents of his lunch on the floor, tears streaming down his red face.

He could feel someone's hand rub his lower back, and Jasmine knelt down and wiped Harry's mouth like he was a little child.

"There there Harry, it's fine. Don't cry, love. Come on, you need to sleep." Jasmine said sweetly. Harry nodded, tears still streaming down his face.

"Wait!" Anne yelled, and Jasmine and Harry turned to her.

"Why're you acting like this is normal? Vomiting isn't normal! What happened to you?" Anne asked, and Harry gulped.

"I-I also threw up yesterday." He said timidly, and Jasmine nodded.

"And two days before that." Jasmine added.

"And none of you thought of telling me? Your mother? Oh god, Harry. We need a doctor."

*

Harry laid quietly on his bed as the doctor looked at Harry nervously. The doctor just finished checking Harry, checking inside his throat, and then pressing something against his stomach. He also fed him something, and did some more stuff, which Harry ignored.

The doctor was an old man with a long white beard, who always wore brown clothes, and lived in the village.

The doctor looked like he just saw a goat flying. His face was pale, and his hat was falling of his head.

"O-okay. Let me just go talk to the queen." He smiled at Harry, a smile Harry recognised as a fake one. He scurried out of Harry's room and disappeared down the hallway. Woah.

Was Harry dying or something? He does hope he's not.

He sat up, and took a sip of the wine kept in the wooden glass next to him. He took some gulps, washing the salty taste away from his mouth. He heard a loud gasp from outside his room, and a shattering of glass.

Only two seconds later, his mother stormed into his room. Harry stood up, looking confused. "Mother, w-what ha-"

Before he could finish, his mother slapped him hard across the face.

Harry widened his eyes, his left cheek red and stinging, eyes prickling with tears.

Anne was breathing heavily, looking really angry. Her eyes were dark and her fists were clenched beside her sides.

"What did I do, which made me get a son like you?" Anne spat, and Harry stepped back, confused and scared.

"You're a disappointment to me. You're a disappointment to your father. To this throne, to the kingdom!" Anne yelled, walking over to Harry and tugging his hair sharply, making him wince and causing tears to roll out of his eyes.

"Your highness! Please! Don't-don't hurt him!" Jasmine cried, running into the room and holding Anne back.

Harry was crying, hurt, and confused. He didn't know what he had done, and why his mother was screaming and slapping him.

"I'll speak to your father about this. He'll know what to do!" Anne yelled, before Jasmine escorted her outside, and closed Harry's bedroom door, giving him a disappointed look.

What was going on?

*

Harry sat on the window sill, staring at the little girls and boys playing on the field. Someone had locked his bedroom door from the outside, and he had been stuck in his room for the entire day. He was hungry, and so very confused.

Did he do something? Did his mother find out about him and Louis? Why did she act that way just after the doctor told her something? Was he sick?

Suddenly, after another hour of confusion, the door creaked open.

"Y-your highness? The king and queen want to talk to you in their dwelling." Ed said, not making any eye-contact with Harry. His face was pale, and he looked nervous. Why was everyone acting that way around Harry? He wanted answers.

He nodded and walked to their dwelling, heart beating against his chest. His mother had never slapped him before, or spoken to him so viciously.

It took all his strength to knock on the door leading to his parents.

It opened, and there stood Jasmine, bowing her head down. Robin and Anne stood on the carpet, both silent.

Harry walked inside, heart beating rapidly against his chest. His mouth was dry, and he was sure he was going to cry again.

"Harry. Do you know why you were locked inside the tower for 3 years?" Robin broke the silence, his voice rather deep.

"No." Harry mumbled, shaking his head and placing his hands behind his back.

"Well. Listen, son. When you were born, there was something wrong with you. You were too pale and too thin. So, we called the best doctors to come and check you. At first, they said you were just born too early. But then, they told us something. Something that we should've..actually told you a long time back, so you wouldn't have made this stupid mistake." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"W-what is it?" Harry squeaked, widening his eyes.

"Harry, you're pregnant."

*

"Who was it, Harry?" Robin asked, seemingly calm.

"I-I don't.."

"Who the hell was it?!" Anne yelled, and Robin soothed her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Harry kept his lips tightly sealed, tears prickling in his eyes. He can't believe he's pregnant. And maybe if his parents had told him before, he would've never made the mistake. He doesn't think it's a mistake, but his parents sure do.

"Tell us now, or else I'll we'll throw every man you've spoken to in the dungeon." Robin spat, and Harry didn't want to do that! He didn't want every man he's spoken to, to go to the dungeon and possibly get killed! One way or another, they would find Louis.

"P-Please," Harry choked out, tears rolling down his warm cheeks. Robin walked closer to him, his posture showing no signs of anger or stress. But then he bought his hand closer to Harry's, and slapped him across the face.

"Who is it, Harry?" Robin asked, articulating every word. Harry shook his head nervously, and got another hard slap on his face.

"That's it." Robin muttered, turning to Jasmine, who was standing by the door. "Call the princess."

Gemma arrived only moments later, in a lilac lace dress. She looked amused when she saw Harry with tears running down his face. "What's 'e done now?"

"Come here, Gemma." Robin said, and Gemma walked closer to Robin, not taking her evil eyes off her brother.

"What do you think your brother has done this time?" Robin asked, and Harry sniffled, fear bubbling at the pit of his stomach.

"Talk back? No, that seems too simple. Was he wearin' a dress? Like that one time he did when he was 10?" Gemma asked, and Robin started laughing. Harry looked down, cheeks burning in humiliation.

"Do you want to know what he's done?"

Gemma nodded.

"He's pregnant."

Expectedly, the reaction from Gemma was a laugh. She placed her hand over her mouth and laughed, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, and laughing.

"I thought only women could-?" Gemma started, and Anne snorted. "Well, apparently so can the prince. Won't be a surprise if his child is also a faggot."

Harry could feel tears falling to the floor, his entire face damp with tears.

"Who was it Harry? Who was the man who used you?" Gemma asked, and Anne stood behind both of them, not laughing, just staring at Harry angrily. Robin was laughing as well.

Harry didn't respond, and Robin slapped him again. He didn't just slap him once, he slapped him four more times, until Harry sobbed out loudly, covering his face with his hands in pain.

"Who the fuck was it?!" Robin yelled, and Harry shook his head. He wasn't telling them. He wasn't getting Louis into trouble.

"I-I think I know who it is." Someone interrupted from the door, and everyone's eyes went there.

It was Ed. What was he even doing here?

Harry looked at him with pleading, red eyes, and shook his head hastily.

"Really? What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Edward." Ed mumbled, and Robin nodded.

Please, Harry mouthed to him, and felt Robin's hand tug on his long hair. Harry cried loudly, the pain pulsing through his body.

"Whoever you think it is, bring them here. Bring all the people who might've fucked the prince here." Robin spat, and Harry widened his eyes.

Ed nodded and hurried off, which made Harry even more nervous.

Did they think Harry got...raped? That's even worse, they're possibly going to kill Louis then!

"Did they rape you, Harry? Did it hurt? Do we need to call another-" Anne started, also looking like she realised that her son could've gotten raped.

"No! I-I didn't get raped!" Harry exclaimed.

"So..it was a choice?" Anne asked, and Harry nodded, wiping his tear stained eyes.

"Do you know what other people will say when they realise that the prince is pregnant? Our kingdom will be a laughing stock!" Robin hollered.

"More than it already is." Gemma muttered, glaring at Harry, who looked down.

Soon enough, Ed came back, nervous.

"May I co-"

"Who is it?" Robin asked, angrier this time.

Harry sobbed into his hand when he saw Niall and Zayn walk inside. What about-

Oh.

Louis followed shortly, his face red in anger, fists clenched.

Harry looked at him and started crying harder. Louis looked at him and his face instantly softened. All the three boys looked really confused.

"Do you know why you're here?" Anne asked, dismissing Jasmine and Ed, and Gemma.

The three boys shook their heads, Zayn and Niall bowing their heads down, whilst Louis was looking at Harry, sadness filled in his eyes.

Robin looked at how Louis was looking at Harry, and turned to Harry. He grabbed Harry's collar and pushed him to the floor, making him sob violently.

Louis widened his eyes, and Anne looked at Harry and gulped. Zayn and Niall turned Robin with a shocked expression, and Louis looked like he was doing his best to not run to Harry and hug him at the moment.

"So..uh..H-Harry's pregnant. And we want to know who the father is going to be. Harry won't tell us, so Ed thought that perhaps it's one of you three." Anne said, her face pale.

"Get up." Robin snarled at Harry, and Harry quickly stood on his feet, unable to stop the sobs.

"Which one of them is it, Harry?" Robin asked, looking at Harry. Harry looked down at his feet, and received another slap to his face.

Robin looked impatient, so he kindly asked Anne to leave the room. Anne huffed and left the room, closing the door.

"Which one of you is it?" Robin asked, tapping his foot on the floor. None of the three boys replied.

"Zayn, you're married, yes?" Robin asked, and Zayn nodded, surprised that the king knew.

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes your highness. Two." Zayn replied.

"You can go." Robin snapped, and Zayn nodded curtly and dashed out of the door. Robin snickered at Niall and Louis, who both looked very scared.

There was a knock on the door, following with Liam being pushed inside the room.

Liam looked angry, but then he looked at the king and stiffened.

Robin explained to him what happened, and then looked at Harry.

"Harry, if you don't tell me who it is..." Robin trailed off, and Harry sniffled in pain. Robin pulled at his ear, holding his face down and giving him the hardest slap yet. Harry's cheek started bleeding, and his sweaty hair fell to his face, hiccup-sobbing.

"That's it." Robin yelled, walking over to the three boys.

Niall and Liam instantly looked at the king, bowing their heads down, but Louis made a mistake. He bit his bottom lip and stared at Harry in pain, like it was hurting him to see Harry get hurt, and it was.

Robin walked to him and grabbed his collar, he pulled him towards Harry, and Harry looked at him and widened his eyes.

Robin called for two guards to come inside, the ones who stand outside the doors, guarding it. They walked inside, looking at the king, then at Louis.

"I'm asking you for the last time, Harry. Is it him?" Robin asked, and Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

"Guards, on him." Robin snarled, pointing at Louis. Harry widened his eyes, and his jaw fell in fear when the two guards walked to Louis and pushed him to the floor. They started kicking him, snickering while doing so. Niall and Liam didn't dare look at him, just kept their eyes on the floor. One wrong move from them, and it could be the same.

Louis looked helpless, lying limp on the floor, his body filling with bruises and trying to fight back as the two men kicked him repeatedly, right in the stomach and sides.

"Please! Please stop! Stop! Please! It's Louis! It is!" Harry screamed, running in between the guards. One of them accidentally punched Harry right in the stomach, and made him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Louis gasped, struggling to stand up.

Robin walked over to them, and mindlessly kicked Harry in the stomach again, making him shriek loudly and cover himself.

And at that exact moment, Louis didn't give a fuck. He didn't care that it was the king, or Harry's father, or that he could go to the dungeon. All he saw was someone hurting his Harry, and he stood up and didn't hesitate to push Robin back, not even realising that it was the king he was hurting.

He bend down to let Harry sit up straight, his back against the stone wall, and he clutched his bleeding cheek, tears rolling down both their faces.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Robin yelled loudly, and yelled something to the guards, who both nodded, and one of them forcefully held Louis, and another held Harry.

The guards took both of them outside, and Harry and Louis didn't fight back. Louis kept his eyes on Harry, tears forming in his eyes. Harry just closed his eyes, his cheek forming a bruise. Louis wanted to kill the king. He wanted to kill Ed. He wanted to hurt whoever even tried to hurt his precious sunflower.

How dare his father hurt him? Right in the stomach? How can someone be so-so cruel and horrible to their own blood?

Louis couldn't believe what was happening. Harry was pregnant, with his, no, their child. He would've been happy, ecstatic right now, if it weren't for the stupid King.

The two guards held on two Louis and Harry tightly, more guards surrounding them. Louis didn't care, he was too scared, looking at Harry. Tears were running down his ragged cheeks, and he was sniffling quietly. He was so angry, so sad, so many emotions.

"Harry," Louis croaked quietly, and Harry's eyes shot up and he looked at Louis and teared up again.

"I-I'm so sorry." Harry mumbled lowly as they entered the dungeons. The two guards snickered and pushed them into the cell, both of them falling on the cold and hard stone floor.

"It's not your fault, love." Louis told him, moving over to him and cradling his face in his hands.

"It is! I-I ruin everything!" Harry sobbed, his back against the wall. Louis' hand went directly on Harry's stomach, his heart fluttering at the thought.

"You don't ruin everything. You're beautiful, Harry. You're having a baby. Our Baby. No one can take that away from you." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"M-men aren't supposed to have babies, Lou! Why-why am I?" Harry stammered, holding Louis close to him, his eyes closed.

"You're special, Harry. You're creating new life in this earth. You should be happy, love. I know two men in Germany who're pregnant. You just happen to be the first one in this kingdom." Louis smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Are you hurt?" Louis asked, lifting his shirt up and revealing his stomach. His eyes darkened when he saw a bruise, and instantly melted when Harry whimpered.

"Please Lou," Harry sniffled, and Louis placed a warm kiss on his pink lips.

"Let's hope everything turns out okay." Louis gave him a watery smile, but he didn't think he could trust his own self.

*

It was 3 am in the morning. Harry was asleep, on the stone floor. Louis was running his fingers through Harry's hair, biting his harsh red lip and trying not to cry. Harry's face was dirty and tear stained, and Louis hated this.

He could hear some silent talking, and then a loud gasp.

"We can't do that, It's the prince! And Louis' our friend!" A loud voice yelled, and Louis recognized it has Mark's.

"Well we have to, Mark. They must be executed as soon as possible. Two men simply can't be together, and a men being pregnant is rare, and absolutely horrible for this kingdom." A voice spat, and Louis' eyes widened in fear.

Executed?

They were going to kill the two of them? Probably get burned at stake, or worse, stabbed a hundred times.

Louis curled around Harry, his grip around his waist tightening as he pulled him closer in.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Louis with a sad smile.

"Everything alright Lou?" Harry asked, hiding his face in Louis' neck.

Louis sighed, biting his lip. Harry hadn't overheard the conversation. He didn't know.

He can't know.

"Everything's fine." Louis breathed out nervously, and Harry looked up at him.

"They won't keep us in here too long, Lou. Probably another week or so." Harry yawned, crinkling his nose.

Louis gulped and nodded hastily, stroking Harry's back, mainly to console himself. He couldn't let them be executed. He couldn't let this beautiful boy see his end like this, not when there's a baby growing inside of him.

Louis will not let them touch Harry. He'll take care of him, he'll make sure he's safe and make sure there's not even one scratch on the younger boy.

And to make sure he's safe, Louis will have to take some sacrifices.

*

It had been two days. They were given water and stale bread, and Louis fed Harry the bread and gave him his water, kissing him and telling Harry that he wasn't hungry.

That wasn't the truth. He was starving, and his sides hurt from being kicked at. But he didn't want Harry to worry for him.

At the night, Harry was sitting on Louis' lap, his head tucked in Louis' chest, his breaths deep and eyes closed. He was sleeping peacefully, thinking that they only had 5 days left until they could get out.

Wrong. Louis overheard the guards talking again. They said they only had 5 days until they were burned in front of the entire kingdom.

Louis would smile at Harry and give him kisses and tell him that they'll be fine, and then at night while Harry slept, Louis would let his tears fall down his face as he mumbled prayers which were muffled into Harry's brown locks.

"We'll be fine Harry, w-we'll be fine." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple as he sniffled softly.

"Psst!"

Louis looked at the cell doors, where the sound came from.

"Psst, Louis, ye in there?"

Louis ran towards the door, letting Harry lie on the floor, and looked at who it was.

Mark.

"Mark, w-what are you doing here?" Louis asked, his eyes bloodshot red.

"Listen, Louis. The king has decided to..uh..execute the two of you. It's horrible, I know. But, and I know I can get in a lot of trouble for this, but I'm going to help you escape." Mark said, pursing his lips.

"Wait, really? You can help us?"

"Yes. I have the keys, because the guard fell asleep. Now, be quiet and step out quietly." Mark whispered, and Louis instantly nodded. He walked over to Harry, who was sleeping on the floor, curled up and his hand protectively over his stomach.

"Wake up love." Louis whispered, and Harry peeked one eye open.

"Lou?" Harry whispered softly, reaching out for Louis' embrace.

"Yes, baby it's me. Don't speak, okay?" Louis said in a hushed voice, and Harry nodded sleepily, his eyes closed.

"C'mon, stand up Haz," Louis said, and Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

"We need to leave now!" Mark snapped, and Harry instantly sat up, alarmed.

Louis crouched down and motioned to his back. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, and his legs around the back of his waist, head lolling on Louis' shoulder. He didn't even know where he was going, but as long as it was with Louis.

Mark motioned him to come over, and Louis nodded, leaving the cell door. Mark closed it, and then started running through the dungeon walls. The other cells were closed off, not much crime happening in this kingdom anyway. Louis followed him, feeling Harry's grip tightened and a whimper escape his lips.

"Go! Leave, the guards are all asleep right now. Just leave this kingdom and never come back." Mark told them, and Louis looked at him hesitantly.

"But-"

"If you want him to be safe, Louis." Mark whispered, and pursed his lips sadly.

Louis thought about the boy laying on him right now, and all he could think was, that he would do anything to keep him safe. The feeling he felt towards him felt like magic, beauty, love. Love felt amazing, and Louis wanted to keep that feeling forever. The feeling of love, it made him feel like everything was okay. And that he would be okay.

It made him feel like home.

Louis looked at Mark and nodded. Mark waved at Louis, and Louis smiled at him before rushing towards the stables. He knows the night guard is Zayn, but he's usually asleep.

Once they reached the stables, Louis set Harry down on his feet, and saw that nobody was guarding the stables. He gripped the leash tied around Leo's neck, and guided him outside. He jumped atop Leo, and then turned to Harry.

"C'mon love, we need to leave now." Louis said, and Harry fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"W-where are we going?" Harry asked, and Louis shook his head. "I-I don't know. But Mark told me that they were going to kill us. We need to leave now." Louis said with more pressure, and Harry's eyes widened.

"B-but my parents won't k-kill me!" Harry stammered, stepping back from Louis.

"Harry, they hurt you before, they won't hesitate to do it again!" Louis said, his voice slightly panicked. If they were going to leave, they had to leave right now.

"Why would they hurt me though?" Harry asked, and Louis gripped the leash in annoyance.

"Because men are supposed to get pregnant! And you are, okay? Two men aren't even supposed to be together! Now come on, Harry!" Louis snapped, and Harry gulped nervously. He knew what Louis was saying was right, he just didn't want to believe that his parents could actually do something so-so horrible.

Louis sighed and got off the horse, still gripping Leo's leash. He walked over to Harry and pressed his thumbs to his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm going to keep you safe, princess. Promise." Louis whispered, and Harry melted into his touch. He looked at Louis, and nodded.

"You promise, right?" Harry squeaked, and Louis smiled and nodded, joining their lips for a kiss. Harry sighed into the kiss, and they both soon pulled away.

"Let's go." Harry whispered, and Louis agreed. Louis helped Harry up on the horse, and then climbed atop himself, his chest pressed to Harry's back. He snaked his arms around Harry's waist and on the leash, and Harry held the leash himself, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

Louis noticed that Harry seemed nervous, really nervous, and scared. He couldn't blame him, he would be too if he knew his parents wanted him dead. He had to soothe Harry, so he just leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck.

"Don't be scared, love. These people were nothing but rude to you." Louis told him, and Harry looked down, tears falling from his eyes.

Harry didn't say anything, just let his tears fall.

Louis sighed softly, and gripped Harry's waist.

"Do you want to know how it feels to fly, princess?" Louis whispered, and Harry's head perked up.

Harry just nodded, his curls softly fanning against Louis' face.

Louis helped Harry turn around, so he was facing him. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, hiding his face in Louis' neck shyly. His hips were aligned to Louis', his legs draped over Louis'.

"Are you ready?" Louis whispered.

"Yes."

Louis snapped the leash against Leo, and Leo instantly started galloping into the forest. The forest was the end of the kingdom, and if they exit the forest, they would be out of the kingdom.

Louis was sad that he couldn't say goodbye to his friends, but he had to give them up if he wanted Harry to be safe.

They were riding through the forest, Harry's head nestled in the crook of his neck, the air rushing past the two of them. Louis kept going, even when the sun came up and it started drizzling ever so lightly. He knew the kingdom was probably in havoc, not knowing where the prince had gone.

"I love you so much." Harry whispered out of nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I love you too." Louis whispered back, and he could feel Harry's lips curve to a smile.

Harry's air was flying in the wind, his cheeks pink and eyes glassy with tears. Louis face was rough, his scruff tickling Harry's cheek.

If Harry closed his eyes, it actually felt like he was flying. It was like a dream, being held by Louis, and feeling like he was flying.

*

Louis continued going ,after three hours of being on the horse. They were both tired, even Leo, their horse, who was slowing down. They had exited the forest a long time back, and were just moving on plane grass now. They had to go as far away from the kingdom as they could.

"Louis? Do you think we should take rest?" Harry hummed against Louis' neck. Louis bit his lip, looking around. He could see something in sight, but he didn't know what it was. It was really far away, and like a blur.

"Let's just-" Louis started, until they heard soft music playing from the distance.

"What's that?" Harry asked, and Louis shrugged, slowing down.

"Oh gosh, I think that's a village." Louis mumbled, squinting his eyes and trying to look into the distance.

It was a village. The grass was turning into gravel and scattered stones, leading to little cottages on either side of the dirt road. Thick straw roofs and wooden walls.

"Do you think they'll know who we are?" Harry whispered, and Louis shook his head. Leo slowed down, clip-clopping down the gravel path, little children staring up at the horse in awe. There were small shops and the entire village smelled like cheese. There were lanterns on either side of the road, and children running around everywhere.

The atmosphere felt happy. Almost, too happy. Everyone was smiling.

Louis reached a well, and stopped by it. "Let's get off here." Louis suggested, and Harry nodded. He helped Harry off first, and Harry stretched his cramped up legs, groaning softly. Louis got off next, tieing Leo's leash to the post of the well.

"Hello there lovelies!" A voice chirped behind them. Both the boys turned around, and noticed an old woman standing there, smiling, with a basket in her hand.

"Um, hello." Louis said, smiling at her. Harry smiled timidly and stood behind Louis, latching on to his hand shyly.

"Where do you two come from? I've never seen ya here before!" The woman asked, her white hair pulled into a bun.

"We don't-" Louis started, not knowing if he could trust her.

"Cheshire." Harry blurted out, and Louis gave him a little glare, which caused Harry to blush.

"Oh my! Bobby, did you hear that? They come from Cheshire!" The woman exclaimed, and an old man, wearing a old smile walked over to her.

"Cheshire? Well, we have two fancy men here, don't we? I'm Bobby, and this is my wife, Rose." Bobby said, and the two boys smiled at them.

"I'm Harry, and this is my-um, this is Louis." Harry said, blushing when Louis pinched his hip.

"What brings you here?" Rose asked, and Louis looked hesitant, but Harry surely didn't.

"We-we need a place to stay. We can't go back to Cheshire." Harry told them, and Rose frowned.

"Well, you can stay here! We have an empty cottage, from old Ben passing away last month. You can stay there for as long as you wish! But first, would you like to eat something?" Rose asked, and Harry nodded gleefully.

"I think we should-" Louis started, but Harry gasped.

"Did you bake these? Mm, they taste delightful!" Harry exclaimed, biting into a bread, with jam smeared over it.

"I did, I did. Do you bake as well?" Rose asked, and Harry nodded, smacking his lips together and licking them.

"Louis, do you want to try some? It tastes delicious!" Harry giggled, handing a bread to Louis.

"I don't know.." Louis trailed off, and Harry pouted at him, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Fine," Louis mumbled, taking the bread and eating the corner. It tasted sweet, and Louis' not going to lie, he hasn't had anything to eat for ages. He's starving. So he ate the whole thing.

"Thank you so much! We're starving." Harry said, smiling at them. Rose smiled, motioning them to go inside her cottage.

"Bobby, give the poor horse some water, will ya? I'll give these two jolly visitors some food." Rose said, and Bobby nodded, smiling.

"What's the name of this, rather pleasant village?" Harry asked as Rose pulled two seats for them to sit in. Louis couldn't decipher how quickly Harry was adjusting and talking to her, like nothing was wrong.

"Well, we're in the middle of Cheshire and Derbyshire. It's such a small village, with not too many people living here. We're all family, all of us are always happy. Nothing bad has happened in the village, the rude ones end up leaving. We don't exactly have a name, but we're fine with that. Some call us the Village of Sunshine because we're so happy all the time." Rose laughed, and Harry laughed with her. Louis just cracked a smile, still standing by the door, where as Harry was sitting on the chair. The entire cottage smelled like bread, and there were baskets of bread and dough lying everywhere.

"It sounds amazing." Harry said, and Rose smiled at him dearly.

"Ay, lad? Can you, uh, come help me a bit 'ere?" Bobby's voice said, and he was looking at Louis expectantly from the well.

"Sure," Louis said, walking over to him. The grass under his toes were crunching after every step, his leather shoes practically tearing off.

The man was pulling the bucket up from inside the well, and Louis went over to him and helped him pull it the rope up.

"That boy, is he, er, pregnant?" Bobby asked, and Louis looked at him.

"Yes." Louis replied, squinting his eyes because of the sunlight, his arms flexing as he pulled the bucket up.

"Old Ben was true then. I remember he kept tellin' all of us that men can be pregnant too, and no one believed the rascal. But I can see how that boy is glowing. Are you the father?" Bobby asked, and Louis sighed.

"Yes." Louis mumbled, and Bobby smiled. "Well, congratulations! I've got a daughter myself. They're a handy, y'know?" Bobby chuckled, and Louis smiled at him. At least these people were accepting.

They really were accepting, and kind. Because that night, when Harry and Louis were inside an empty cottage, sitting on a cotton sheet, with lanterns glowing beside them, just staring at each other and giving each other kisses, they heard noises from outside. Noises of horses, and guards yelling. Harry and Louis both were scared.

"Have you seen two boys pass by here? We're from the kingdom of Cheshire." A voice had boomed.

Harry and Louis looked at each other, because they both knew they loved this dainty village, and didn't want to leave. They couldn't go back, they would've been killed.

"Two boys, from Cheshire? My my, no, none here, sire." Rose's voice had chirped, and Harry had smiled at Louis, when they heard the horses leave.

"You both are lucky, the guards are gone. Now come out, the other villagers want to know everything about you." Rose said, peeking into the cottage.

Harry and Louis looked at each other, and just nodded at Rose. They knew what it was. This was their new home.

.:4 YEARS LATER:.

"Joan, don't be a bad girl. Go say sorry to your father."

Joan pouted, crossing her little arms, her curly brown locks flying on her hair, her blue eyes staring at Louis'.

"What did I say?" Louis said again, sternly, his hands on her shoulders, crouching down.

"Fine." Joan said, and walked over to Harry, who was sitting on the steps of Rose's cottage, braiding a little girl's hair.

"I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean to ruin your flowers." Joan said, her hands behind her back, her bottom lip poking out.

Harry looked at her, just as the other little girl giggled and skipped away. Harry patted the place near him, and Joan went and sat down on the steps.

"It's alright, dove. Just, don't do it again, yeah?" Harry said sweetly, and Joan nodded, smiling. Harry kissed his daughter's forehead, and Joan giggled, standing up.

"Can I go play with Peter?" Joan asked, and Harry nodded. Joan grinned at him, kissing his cheek, before running off to someone else's cottage.

Harry sighed, and didn't even notice Louis walking over and sitting next to him.

"Hey angel." Louis said, smiling when he saw Harry blush.

"I'm not an angel." Harry mumbled, a smile on his lips as he moved closer to Louis.

"You are my angel." Louis said, and Harry sighed, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "You're so romantic, what would I do without you?" Harry asked, the sides of their hips touching.

Louis bit his lip, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. 4 years. They had been together for 4 years. They had been living in this unnamed village for 4 years peacefully. Their daughter, Joan, looked like the two of them, just a bubblier version. Louis ended up running a small farm, making enough food for his little family, and selling the rest to the village.

If anything did ever happened, the village always shared. Everyone shared everything, food, books, clothes.

Harry ended up being a teacher to the children of the village, not getting paid, but just explaining to them what the world was about. It made him happier, and it made the other parents happier.

They didn't hear a word from Cheshire. Not for 4 years. They don't know if there was war, or if they had another son, or if Gemma was married, or anything.

"You know, today, 11 years ago, was when I first saw you?" Harry said, and Louis looked at Harry fondly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember seeing you work at the stables, and thought that you were so good looking." Harry giggled, and Louis pinched his cheek.

"What do you mean were?" Louis gasped, fake offended. Harry blushed lightly and climbed Louis' lap. Even after so long, they both loved being affectionate.

"You still are good looking." Harry whispered, and Louis smiled. "You're still beautiful." Louis whispered, and Harry blushed, hiding his face in Louis' neck.

"Oi there! Fancy some grapes?" Georgia, also known as Peter's mum, asked the two of them.

"Good morning Georgia. Yes, we'd love some grapes." Harry smiled, and Georgia smiled at them and handed him a bunch of grapes, purple and juicy.

Georgia walked along her path, asking the same question to more households.

Harry plucked one, and popped it into Louis' mouth, and another one into his own mouth. They both ate on grapes, pressing their foreheads together. They were so in love, they couldn't be without each other. When Louis left for 5 days, 2 years ago, with some more men, to find other villages to barter with - he came back, 7 days later, because it had rained for two days and they had to find shelter in that village - Harry had cried, he had cried very hard. The other women were stressed, but Harry was so, so scared, because he didn't want to lose Louis.

Joan was just a baby then, cradled in Harry's arms and sleeping, her thumb tucked inside her lips.

They were both lost, staring at each other, feeding each other grapes and giggling softly, soft touches being exchanged and smiles being brought to their lips. Suddenly, a very scared looking Rose walked over to the two of them.

"Dada, Papa, come here! Someone is here!" Joan squealed, running to the two of them and tugging on Harry's sleeve of his cotton top.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, now standing up. Louis also stood up, noticing the commotion. Kids were all gathered around in the entrance of the village, along with some adults.

"Just come!" Joan squeaked, grabbing both their hands and running towards the little audience. Louis and Harry chuckled and followed her, thinking that it must be another man with some tricks, or something.

Everyone was gasping, or talking loudly. They were all surrounding someone, someone who the two boys couldn't see.

The voice of the person rang loudly, and Harry suddenly realised. Oh god no.

His breath hitched in his throat when he realised who it was, and he took a step back, gulping, his lips dry. Louis cocked his eyebrow at him, just when the person, who was earlier crouching down, stood up.

It was a she, that's all Louis could understand, with long brown hair. But when she turned towards Harry, they both made eye contact.

"Harry?" Her voice spoke softly, and Harry's eyes enlarged.

"G-Gemma, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice hushed. She just stared at him for five seconds, before pushing through the crowd and walking over to him. Harry was nervous for a second, before she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Harry, where were you? Have you been living here for the past four years?" Gemma asked, and Harry looked at her. "Yes." Harry replied, and she smiled.

Now the crowd was surrounding them, and Harry felt a little shy, and angry at Gemma.

"There's nothin' to see here, go on," Louis said, shooing all the others away. They laughed and went their way, all moving away. Joan just clung to Louis' leg, looking up at Gemma and Harry in awe. Louis pet her hair, looking down at her with a sad smile.

"So much has changed! Father died of disease, so mum took over. But mum's really old, so now I'm taking care of things. Nothing much has happened, though. I got married to Eric, and I have a son, he's two years old. I don't want to be offensive, but now that father is gone, the kingdom is much happier. After you and Louis disappeared, we sent people to search for you. But, we never found you. I realised what a horrible mistake I had made, being so rude to you. Now, there are many men and women who are pregnant. It's totally normal now. The priest said that you were the first man to ever be pregnant, Harry!" Gemma exclaimed happily, still gripping his shoulders.

Harry smiled at her. "Sad to hear that father died, and give my congratulations to Eric. I'm happy more men are pregnant, I guess? And, I forgive you, Gem." Harry said, and Gemma smiled and hugged him again, sighing into his shoulder.

"Louis! It's been so long since I've seen you." Gemma said, and Louis gave her a quick smile. "It has." Louis said curtly, and Gemma's smile faltered.

"I totally understand that you're mad at me. After all that I did, I thought Harry would've been mad at me too." Gemma said, and Harry smiled. Honestly, Harry was too nice.

Harry walked over to Joan, who was hiding behind Louis' legs, shyly staring at Gemma.

Harry crouched down, so he was in level with his daughter. "Joan, meet your aunt, her name is Gemmaline." Harry said, and Joan peeked at her.

"Um, hello." Joan mumbled, Gemma gasped. "Oh, is that your daughter? She's beautiful. Hello Joan." Gemma smiled, and Joan instantly smiled back.

"So, what brings you here?" Louis asked, protectively wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, one hand holding Joan's hand. He knows that Gemma is Harry's sister, but he was still angry at her, and he's very protective over Harry.

"Boredom, really. Eric took Thomas, our son, to the other end of the forest. Mum doesn't talk to anyone, too grouchy to do so. I was bored, so I decided to discover further, and I found this village real happy when I came here 5 years back, so I wanted to visit again." Gemma explained, and Harry nodded.

"That's nice. I'm sure Thomas looks lovely." Harry said, and Gemma smiled proudly.

"So, when you both come back, the kingdom will celebrate!" Gemma said, clapping her hands together.

Harry and Louis exchanged looks, and they both sighed. "Gemma, as much as we'd love that...We're not coming back. We live here now. This is our family." Harry said, and Gemma cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious?" Gemma asked, and Harry nodded, Louis' grip tightening.

Gemma scoffed, and Louis pursed his lips. "This is our home now." Louis said.

And it was true. They were going to live here. Forever. Joan was going to grow up, and become a baker at Rose's. Harry and Louis were going to live together, and die together, because they couldn't be apart, ever.

But it didn't matter where they went. If it was up in heaven, in the village, in Cheshire, or in the forest, next to the stream, anywhere. It didn't matter, because being together for them, was home.

~THE END~


End file.
